


Proving A Point

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 06:11:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ethan wants to prove to Matt that he's ready for a relationship and goes about things the wrong way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proving A Point

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Proving A Point  
> Pairing: Ethan Dobrowski/OMC  
> Rating: 18+  
> Summary: Ethan wants to prove to Matt that he's ready for a relationship and goes about things the wrong way.  
> Notes: Written for Primeval Denial as part of the Ethan Dobrowski drabble tree.  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

He didn't know the man's name, it didn't matter. All that mattered was being loud and enthusiastic in Matt's living room. As Ethan thrust into the gorgeous guy bent over the arm of Matt's couch he was rewarded with a loud groan that Matt had to have heard.

Ethan knew he was damaged but he wasn't beyond repair like Matt seemed to think. Matt liked him but was so bloody nice about everything so Ethan needed to prove that he could handle a sexual relationship.

"Harder please."

Ethan obliged and closed his eyes. Hopefully Matt wouldn't reject him next time.


End file.
